Return to Childhood
by Misha
Summary: Harry, Hermione and Draco are reverted back to childhood after a Potions accident and the consequences are far reaching...
1. Prologue: Children Once More

Return to Childhood   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and is not mine, however much I might wish differently. However, I am not making any money off of this, so please do not sue me! 

Author's Notes- This is my attempt at the "Harry (or someone else) is turned into a child" storyline. I've seen a million of this type of story, but still couldn't resist trying my hand at my own version, with a few twists. I like to put my own spin on things. I'm not sure how original this is, but I hope it's still entertaining. I was just fascinated of the idea of Harry and a couple others getting to re-live their childhoods and thus becoming different people. I take liberties with how the re-aging would work, but I figure that's my right as the author. This will eventually be Harry/Hermione, with some Draco/Ginny thrown in, but not for quite a while. Oh, and there might be some Snape/Lily angst, haven't decided yet. Well, that's all for now. Enjoy! 

Pairing- Eventual Harry/Hermione, Draco/Ginny. 

Rating- PG-13 

Summery- Harry, Hermione and Draco are reverted back to childhood after a Potions accident and the consequences are far reaching... 

Spoilers- All five books.

* * *

Prologue- Children Once More

Albus Dumbledore gazed kindly at the three small children, two boys and a girl, in his office and then looked up at the disgruntled Potion's Master. 

"I think you'd better explain what happened, Severus." He said, picking one of the children up and settling him on his knee. 

The small boy had a head of messy black hair and soulful green eyes and seemed quite content to sit the Headmaster's lap. 

Following his lead, Minerva McGonagall picked up the little girl and set her on her lap, leaving Severus Snape to pick up the remaining child, a sulky looking boy with pale blonde hair. 

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter got into another altercation." Severus said in disgust. "It resulted in them knocking over both of their potions, plus Miss Granger's. As the three of them were each working on a separate potion, the results were quite disastrous. There was loud bang and then, voila! the two of them and Miss Granger, who had jumped in to try and break up the fight, were in their present state." 

Albus nodded. "Interesting. I have seen situations like this before and I'm afraid that there's only one solution--we'll have to re-age them." 

"Will it be very hard?" Minerva asked. 

Albus shook his head. "No. But it will take time." He explained. "As best as I can see, they have reverted back to their childhood, age 4 approximately. The process takes a week for each year and they will get a mixture of memories. Their first experience growing up will still exist in their minds, they'll gain the appropriate amount back as time passes. Still, those memories will mix with the new ones they create, thus creating an interesting mix of the old and the new. I believe that the important events, as well as the skills that they have learnt, will stick with them, but that the more unpleasant events will no longer have taken place." 

The three were quiet for a moment. 

"But it will take about 12 weeks to re-age them, won't it?" Minerva asked finally. 

"Yes." Albus answered. "I must admit, I'm apprehensive about how defenceless Harry will be, but he'll be well protected." 

"May I ask who's going to look after them?" Severus asked dryly. 

Albus looked at the two of them. "I was hoping that the two of you would be up to the task." He said quietly. "It would give them both a male and female influence in their lives. Besides, I think it might be good for the two of you as well." 

"All right." Minerva agreed immediately. 

Severus glared at his friend and mentor. "You want me to raise James Potter's son?" He asked in a low voice. 

"No." Albus said. "I want you to raise Harry. He's not his father, Severus, maybe now, you'll be able to see that." 

Severus sighed. "Fine, whatever." 

Albus smiled slightly, believing that the experience would be good for Severus. 

He looked thoughtfully at the three small children. He couldn't help but feel that whatever the dangers, this opportunity might be a blessing for two of them. 

It might save one of the children from path a darkness and give one of the others the type of childhood that all children should have and of which he was sorely depraved...   



	2. Chapter One: Settling In

Return to Childhood   
By Misha 

_Disclaime and Notes in Prologue._

Part One- Settling In

_Week One, Day One_

Albus lead Severus and Minerva to an apartment of rooms, off of the teacher's compartments. Hagrid was watching the children while Severus and Minerva settled into their new quarters. 

"This should do." He explained. "There should be enough room for the five of you." 

With that he left. Severus and Minerva each looked around, there were four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, and a study which Severus was sure would become his private sanctuary. 

"I assume Albus intends for the two boys to share a room, while we each have our own." Severus drawled, once they were done exploring. 

"I assume so." Minerva agreed, she took out her wand as she stepped into the smallest room. "This will be Hermione's." 

Using a coloring charm, she soon had the room done in pink and white, appropriate for a small girl. 

With a sigh, Severus stepped into next room and did it in blue for the boys. There were two of everything, which was just right. 

"Now, we should run down to Hogsmede and get some supplies." Minerva said. "Some clothes, toys, stuff like that." 

"Is that really necessary?" Severus asked. 

Minerva glared at him. "Yes it is, we want them to have as normal a childhood as possible." 

"I suppose." Severus agreed reluctantly. "Well, let's go then." 

After they returned from Hogsmede, they placed their purchases in the proper bedrooms and then went to collect the children. They found the three of them in Hagrid's hut, fast asleep. 

"They were all worn out." Hagrid explained. 

Severus and Minerva nodded and were careful not to wake the sleeping trio, instead they each lifted one into their arms and motioned for Hagrid to pick up the third child. 

They walked in silence back to the castle and deposited the children in their beds, after changing them into pajamas. 

"They look so peaceful don't they?" Minerva asked as she watched Harry and Draco sleep. 

"Yes." Severus agreed softly. "It's been a long time since either of them looked that peaceful, I would imagine. I know I've never seen it." 

"The innocence of childhood." Minerva said, placing a gentle hand on Harry's scar. "They both lost it too young." 

"Yes." Severus agreed, staring at Harry. As he looked at the sleeping child, it was hard to feel his usual distaste. 

This was no smug Gryffindor, at this moment Harry Potter was simply a defenseless young boy. Oh, he was still James Potter's son, but it was harder to remember at this instant. 

He was just a small child, fast asleep. 

Severus watched him for a long moment before forcing himself to walk away. This was going to be a long three months, he was sure of that. 

Minerva watched Hermione sleep and thought of all that she had missed. 

There had been a time when she had thought about having children of her own, but it had just never happened. 

She had never found someone to marry and to spend the rest of her life with. Well, that wasn't completely true. 

Twice she had fallen irrevocably in love, but the first time had been a disaster and the second, just out of her reach. She had accepted that it would never happen, but that didn't mean she didn't have regrets. 

She looked at the tiny child fast asleep in the bed and wondered what it would have been like to be a mother. 

Well, now it seemed that she'd have her chance. It wouldn't be exactly the same, but it would be something. It would be her shot of raising a family. 

Minerva smiled to herself, maybe there was a purpose to the whole mess after all. 

Draco and Harry would get a chance at the childhoods they had missed, Hermione would grow up in the wizarding world which might get rid of the lack of self-confidence which propelled her to try so hard to be the best to feel that she fit it, it would give her, Minerva, a chance for the family she had always longed for, and it might help Severus get rid of the demons he had carried for so long. 

Yes, maybe good would come of this, after all. 

**athenakitty**- Severus is going to learn a few things and his attitude will change. No, Harry, Hermione and Draco will not have their wands, not until they're old enough. All the other questions will be answered later on, so just wait and see. 

**Granger-gurl-roz**- There are a few of them out there, but none that did it the way I wanted to see it, so I decided to write my own. We might get some child persepective, I'm not sure. I don't know how well I'd do at trying to write through the eyes of a child. 

**Wolflady**- Thank you. I update as often as I can. Real life is hectic. 

**Sky**- They'll be friends, after a point, but it'll take some adjustment. Wait and see. 

**chaser1**- I'll try. 

**LyonsRoar**- Harry and Draco will get a chance at everything they missed the first time around. 'Mione will have her part to play, as well. As for Snape, he needs this as much as Harry and Draco. It'll be quite the learning experience. 

**Launigsiae**- I will. 

**starangel2106**- Thank you for the compliment. I'll try to update more often. 

**ERMonkey, Burner of Cookies**- Oh, yes three small children at Hogwarts. Mischief will be a plenty. As for Draco adn Harry, no, this is their second chance, a clean slate. 

DaughterofDeath- Okay. 

**unseen watcher**- You'll see as the story unfolds. Thank you. 

krissy P- I will, I'm glad you like it so far. 

**Somebody's Dark Angel**- I've actually got way too many unfinished stories, I admit that right here and now. But I couldn't get hte idea out of my head, so... As for the idea, it's not that original, there are a few could Harry (or someone else) gets de-aged stories, but this has my own personal twists added. 

**C. Night**- Wow, that's a very large compliment. Thank you for your faith, I hope I can deliver. 

**Greyhound Master**- Thank you. I started it **after**, because I had no idea how to write the scene itself. It just seemed easier to start where I wanted the story to go from and explain how we got there, instead of showing it. 


	3. Chapter Two: OverComing Prejudice

Return to Childhood   
By Misha 

_Disclaime and Notes in Prologue._

Part Two- Overcoming Prejudice

_Week One, Day Two_

Ron Weasley looked in dismay at his two best friends. 

They were staring up at him as if they had never seen him before. Which of course, they hadn't given that they were four years old all over again. 

He had been told the day before of the change, but this was the first time he had seen the two. 

"Who you?" Hermione asked staring at him curiously. 

"I'm Ron." He answered, kneeling down so that he was level with the children. "And you're Hermione." 

"Me ÔMione." The little girl repeated happily. 

"Yes." Ron said with a smile and then he looked at Harry. "And this is Harry." 

"'Arry!" Hermione said cheerfully. 

"Me boy." The little boy corrected. "Don't have real name. Uncle ÔErnon told me so." 

Ron took a deep breath when confronted with the state of his friends terrible childhood. He guessed that was one benefit of the whole ordeal, Harry would get a shot had another childhood. 

Though, Ron wasn't sure that being raised by Snape and McGonagall would be much of an improvement. 

Ron took Harry in his arms. "Uncle Vernon was wrong, you do have a name. It's Harry." He told him gently. 

The little boy still looked uncertain. 

"You never have to see Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia again." Ron told them. 

_Or at least not for many years._ He thought, wondering what would happen when Harry was an adult again. 

"Weally?" Harry asked, his eyes lighting up. "No more closet?" 

"No more closet." Ron confirmed, his heartbreaking at the sweet little child who had endured much too much in his short years.

* * *

"Can I talk to you?" 

Severus looked up from the papers he was grading to see Weasley standing there. 

"What is it?" He snapped, having no time for the boy. 

"It's about Harry." Ron said quietly. "I thought that if you're going to raise him, you should know some things." 

"Such as?" Severus asked impatiently. 

"His relatives kept him in a closet until he went to Hogwarts." Ron said flatly. "He was treated like a servant, though I don't think he was physically abused. I don't know, Harry doesn't talk much about his childhood. Apparently, he didn't realize he had a name other than boy until he went to school, I just learnt that part today." 

"What?" Severus asked in disbelief. "You have to be kidding. The Boy Who Lived, mistreated?" 

"I'm telling the truth." Ron said, glaring at the Potions Master. "If you would see past your stupid prejudice, you'd see that the evidence was there all along." 

Severus was silent for a long moment, wondering if the boy was right. Could it be true? Could Potter truly have been mistreated? 

It couldn't be, Potter was so smug and arrogant, so confident, just like his father. 

Severus paused for a moment and thought back. No, not just like James. For the first time, he reviewed the memories without bias and realized that Harry Potter was not all the things he had attributed him to be. 

Certainly the boy had no concept of rules, was indulged by most of the teachers and students, and more than a little cocky. He was foolhardy and believed he was invincible, but when Severus really thought about it, he realized the boy didn't have the same palpable arrogance of James Potter. Nor was he smug or bullyish. 

Severus paled as the truth of Ron Weasley's words and his own actions sunk in. 

He looked up at Weasley. 

"Leave me now." He ordered curtly. "I need to think." 

Ron nodded and left. 

Severus closed his eyes, wondering how he could be so blind. He opened them, realizing that he had a second chance. He could make up for his mistreatment of Harry Potter and he would.

* * *

Minerva watched the children play with the toys she and Severus had gone and bought. 

Hermione was more interested in the pictures book, determinedly flipping through them, while Draco seemed to have claimed ownership on all the toys. He would pick one up and then lose interest a moment later and go grab whatever toy Harry was playing with. 

To Minerva's concern, Harry always gave the toy up, looking sad, but not protesting. After the fifth time that it happened, she had decided that she had enough and she got up and walked over to the children. 

"Draco, that's Harry's toy." Minerva said, taking the toy from the blonde haired boy and giving it to the dark haired one. 

Harry looked up at her with solemn green eyes. "It's Ôkay. I don't deserve toys." 

"Of course you do." Minerva said, shocked by the child's words. "Who told you that you don't?" 

"Uncle ÔErnon and Aunt ÔTunia." Harry said softly, his big eyes wide. "I'm a bad boy, I don't deserve anything." 

Minerva was filled with rage at the Muggles and what they had done to Harry. She had known that it was wrong to leave Harry with them, but Albus had had his reasons. 

Still, maybe this accident was a good thing, it meant that Harry would grow up away from that terrible home. 

"Your aunt and uncle are wrong, Harry." Minerva told him quietly. "Harry, you deserve lots of toys and you're not a bad boy, you're a very good one." 

"Weally?" The child asked doubtfully. 

"Really." Minerva confirmed, silently vowing right then and there to make up for the treatment Harry had suffered at the hands of his horrible relatives.

* * *

"How have they been behaving?" Severus asked Minerva when he returned to their quarters. 

He noted that the apartments were quiet and assumed the children were in bed. This was the first time he had been there all day. He'd had a full class schedule and he'd graded papers in between. 

Minerva had only had one class, so she had watched them most of the day with Dumbledore filling in when she had to go teach her class. 

Minerva paused, as if carefully choosing her words. 

"Hermione is as bright as ever." Minerva said finally. "No real change in her, except neither her reading skills or vocabulary are as good as they were, but they're still far above average for her age level. It's the boys who are a concern." 

"How so?" Severus asked coolly, not ready to share his revelations about Potter just yet. 

"Draco is very bossy and controlling, he especially seems to like to dominate Harry." Minerva told him. "And Harry lets him, I've tried to step in a few times, but it hasn't worked. Harry as a very low sense of self-worth and Draco seems to think the world belongs to him. Not much of a change from their teenage selves, really." 

Severus paused, thinking of his earlier realizations. 

"Weasley told me that Potter had been mistreated." He said quietly. "I also realized that I had treated Po--Harry as if he was the same as his father, he's not." 

"No." Minerva said quietly. "He's not, James is dead. Harry is just a boy, right now he's very confused and damaged little boy." 

"I'll try to change that." Severus said quietly. "He's not the only one who's been given a second chance. I treated him terribly, this is my chance for amends." 

Minerva just nodded. 

"Are they asleep?" Severus asked, changing the subject. 

"No." Minerva told him. "They're with Ron and Ginny Weasley. They should be back soon." 

Just then, the door to the quarters opened and the two redheads in question entered. Ron had Harry on his shoulders, while Ginny was holding onto Draco and Hermione by the hands. 

"Here we are, back home." Ginny said cheerfully. 

"Aunt Minnie!" Hermione cried out enthusiastically. "I missed you!" 

"Me too!" Draco clamored. 

Harry just looked solemn as Ron put him down. He looked at Severus. "Who you?" 

"I'm..." Severus paused and then sighed. "I'm Uncle Severus." 

The Weasley children both gasped, while Minerva just smiled. 

"Unca Sevus?" Hermione repeated, studying him intently. 

She then smiled and launched herself at him. Draco followed suit and then after a moment's hesitation Harry did the same. 

Severus embraced the three children with a groan, wondering what he had gotten himself into. This was going to be an interesting few months, he was sure.

* * *

**starangel2106**- IÕm going to have him get softer, as youÕve seen, but heÕs still going to have a stern, snappish side that will come out. HeÕs not going to change totally over night, I promise. YouÕll see some of the more familiar Snape in the next couple chapters. 

**Beth5572**- This is definitely going to be a full length story, with quite a few more chapters to go--which given how slow I update, means IÕll be writing this for quite a while... 

**Wolflady**- Thanks. 

**athenakitty**- Three small children, magical children, do tend to up to be a lot of trouble as youÕll see. As for the wand thing... Perhaps. 

**SomebodyÕs Dark Angel**- You got it right, Snape definitely wonÕt hate Harry after helping raise him. As it is he already feels guilty and will eventually come to feel real affection. 

**opal**- IÕm not actually in school anymore, but my life is still really hectic. My lack of updating comes from a busy social life, a job and various other commitments. 

**jennifer**- Thank you. IÕll try. 

**Granger-Gurl-Rox**- IÕll try, but IÕm not sure I know how to write from the perspective of a small child since itÕs been a very long time since I was one. 

**ShadowedHead**- Thank you. Draco and Harry will both be better off, definitely, with Hermione, thereÕll less change, but there will be some. 

**navi-the-sprite**- Draco and Harry will definitely become friends, as for Lucius and Narcissa, youÕll just have to wait and see. 

**GoddessMoonLady**- I know my chapters are short, I really do have to work on that. IÕve always liked Draco better than Ron and IÕd love to see him and Harry becomes friends. IÕm glad you like what I pointed about Hermione, itÕs the only thing I could think of. 

Shadowed-Rains- Thank you, I hope you continue to like where IÕm taking it. 

**totallystellar**- Thank you. IÕm glad you like it. 

**LyonsRoar**- Oh, definitely and IÕll try, life just tends to be hectic. 

**Heart Of The Wizard**- Thank you, IÕll try. 

**insanechildfanfic**- thank you. 

**Maxennce**- Thank you and I hope youÕll like where I take it next. 

**mischeif-maker**- IÕm not sure if IÕll write from the childrenÕs perspective or not. I agree it would be good, but itÕs been a long time since I was that young and I donÕt know if I could really relate to the mind of a small child anymore. IÕm also glad you like my premise and I agree that Draco and Harry are amongst the best characters in the book (thought Hermione is also a favorite--which is why they were the three I chose). 

**Bob**- Thank you so much and IÕll try to update more often, life is just very busy. 

**Carriebun**- Thank you. 

**Niger Wolf Rector**- IÕll try, life is hectic. 

**SisterCSIs**- Thank you, IÕm glad you like it. 

**Sparkzi**- YouÕre name is Misha? ThatÕs cool. MishaÕs actually my nickname, a short form of my first name, Michelle. IÕm really glad you like the story! 

**sevati**- Thank you and definitely, itÕs just going to take me a while. 

**Arica, Princess of Rivendell**- IÕll try. 


	4. Chapter Three: Morning Fun

Return to Childhood   
By Misha 

_Disclaime and Notes in Prologue._

Part Three- Morning Fun

_Week One, Day Three, Part1_

Severus was reading the newspaper and listening for the pitter patter of little feet. 

Minerva had an early class, so it was his turn to get the children up and fed. 

He and Minerva had decided the night before, that the children would eat lunch and occasionally dinner at the Great Hall. They could sit at the teacher's table with them or at the Gryffindor table with the Weasley children who had offered to watch over them. 

But for breakfast, it seemed easier to feed them on their own, especially since Po-Harry had his own house-elf willing to play nursery maid. Dobby had been temporarily installed in their quarters after having heard what had happened to his Harry Potter. 

It took Severus a moment to put his paper down and realize that he was no longer alone. Harry sat quietly on one of the chairs, staring at him with wide green eyes. 

Lily's eyes. 

Severus sighed, he spent so much time thinking of Harry as James' son that he often forgot that he was Lily's child too. 

He got from his chair and approached the child. "How long have you been there, Harry?" He asked. 

The child blinked. "Are you mad?" 

"No." Severus said, shaking his head. "I'm not mad, just surprised. I thought you were in bed?" 

"No sleep." Harry said, then he made a face. "Draco loud." 

Severus smiled, being well aware of the fact that the Malfoy boy snored. He had made a potion for him in the first year after all his dorm mates complained. He just hadn't been sure if the child-Draco shared the same affliction, it appeared he did. Severus would have to make up another dose of potion this morning, though a child-size one. 

"Are you hungry?" Severus asked. 

Harry paused and then nodded. 

Severus called out and a few seconds later, food appeared on the table. 

Harry eyed all the food excitedly. 

"I get some?" He asked, a little unsure. 

"Whatever you'd like." Severus promised, once again having to fight the urge to go cause bodily harm to the Muggles. 

Harry pointed at toast and eggs. 

Severus prepared a plate for him and poured a small glass of orange juice. 

The little boy ate eagerly, but quietly. Of the three children, Harry was the quietest and the tidiest. 

"Unca Sevus!" 

Severus turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway. "Hello." He said, as she joined them at the table. 

The little girl crawled into the seat beside Harry and seconds later Draco emerged from his room and joined them. 

Severus made up plates for the other two children and noted that Draco was an especially messy eater. He managed to get food all over himself, as well as all over Harry and Hermione. The little girl wasn't much better. 

When breakfast was done, Severus had three messy children on his hands. 

"I think I need to get you three washed up." Severus said, just as there was a knock on the door. 

He opened it to see two Hufflepuff girls, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones. 

"We were wondering if we could help look after the little ones?" Susan asked eagerly. 

Severus paused and then nodded. "You're just in time. They needed to be washed. This way I can bathe them one at a time and get them dressed while you two watch the others." 

The girls nodded and entered the quarters. 

Severus turned and picked up Draco. He decided to get the messiest one out of the way first. 

"You two be good for Susan and Hannah." He warned Harry and Hermione. The two children looked at him solemnly and nodded. 

Severus then turned and carried the protesting Malfoy, who was not fond of baths, in to the bathroom to get him cleaned up.

* * *

"Aren't you adorable?" Hannah asked the little Harry Potter a little while later as she sat on the floor playing blocks with him as Susan was reading to Hermione in a corner. 

Hannah had been surprised when she had heard about the accident, but she loved children and she had to admit that the small version of Harry Potter was even cuter than the teenage one, whom she had the teeniest bit of a crush on. He was so adorable, with his messy black hair and solemn green eyes. 

Harry just looked at her with those wide eyes. "Bwock?" He offered, holding one out to her. 

"Thank you." She said, taking it from him. 

He smiled shyly at her. "You welcome." 

Hannah added the block to the castle that they were building. "There isn't that pretty?" She asked. 

Harry nodded solemnly. 

"Bwocks!" A little voice called out from behind them. 

Hannah turned to see Draco race into the room, all clean from his bath, a wet Professor Snape following him. 

"Me bwocks." Draco declared, grabbing for the castle. 

"No, Draco." The Professor said sternly. "Those are Harry's blocks, you have to ask if you can play with them." 

The little boy began to pout, but he looked at Harry. "Harry share?" 

Harry paused and then nodded. 

"Harry's going to have a bath." Professor Snape corrected, grabbing the child. "Come here." 

Harry went willingly as the Professor carried him off to have a bath. 

Hannah shook her head in amazement. She had never imagined seeing Professor Snape taking care of three small children, especially not if Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were amongst those children.

* * *

After the three children were bathed, Severus bade the two Hufflepuff girls goodbye, after promising them they could come and watch the children again. They had seemed quite enamored with the three young ones. 

Severus cast a look over the children. Now that they were freshly bathed and neatly dressed, he supposed he could see the appeal. 

He looked at the three children and wondered what to do with them for the next hour, before he and Minerva switched and it was her turn to take care of them. They all seemed to have an exorbitant amount of energy. 

Also in the scant days they'd been in his company, he'd discovered that only Hermione appreciated quiet activities. The boys were much more rambunctious. 

Especially Draco, since Harry was a little more subdued--mostly due to his relatives, Severus suspected. 

Still, it required quite a bit of energy to keep up with them. They were definitely a handful, though in someway, no more so that their teenage selves. Maybe the childish versions were more energetic, but they weren't as foolhardy, so that made it a toss up. 

After debating his options, Severus decided the best bet would be to play a game with them. He'd just had to figure out what kind of game.

* * *

**Arica, Princess of Rivendell**- I will. 

**carriebun**- I'll try. 

**esmeralda**- Thank you, I'll try. 

**starangel2106**- Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. 

**Ravynsword**- Thank you. I'm unsure about writing from the children's POV, mainly because it's been a long time since I was that young. 

**angelkitty77**- Thank you. 

**neosildrake**- This story is set in Sixth Year. That's a possibility, one I'm debating. As for Voldemort, haven't quite decided how I'm going to deal with that. 

**spikewill**- Thank you. Draco and Harry will become friends as for Severus and Minerva, eww! Don't worry, that was never an option. 

**I am lord cooky pants**- I'm glad you like it. I'll try. 

**ancatgaelige**- Thanks. 

**Spezlee**- Severus has changed quickly, but don't worry, he's still going to be snappish and broody at times. After all, he's not the most patient man and three small children are bound to get on his nerves. I'm glad you like the little ones, I'm having fun with them. 

**HarrySlytherinson**- Hermione is more of a solitary child, though she will become protective of Harry as the story goes on. 

**The Horns Hold the Halo Up**- Hi Sarah! I'm glad you liked the story. 

**Coriel**- Thanks. I'll try. 

**Paula**- Thanks, I'm glad you like it. I'll try to update more oftne. 

**Kira6**- Thanks, I'm glad you like it. 

**Xandersnape**- I'm glad you like it. Unca Sevus, is cute, isn't it? And I love the little ones, lots of fun to write. 

**angel74**- I love them to, which is why I decided to write one. I'll try to update more often. 

**Granger-gurl-rox**- I'm glad you like the new side of Snape. Their personalities will definitely change as they get older, because the circumstnaces have changed. 

**Hp Fan-JLM**- Thanks, I wanted to be a little different, which is why I chose to make it Harry, Hermione and Draco who got de-aged. Minerva and Severus are unexperienced parents, bound to make mistakes. As for their handling of the Draco/Harry situation, Minerva reacted to Harry's lack of self-esteem, but you're right she should have dealt with Draco's behavior first and in later chapters, she will. And I don't mind about the ranting, I always like when it I provoke reactions in people. 

**Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares**- Thanks. 


	5. Chapter Four: New Titles

  
Return to Childhood  
By Misha  
  
_Disclaimer and Rating in Prologue.  
_  
_A.N- It's been a while I know, blame it on real life. This one's fairly short, but it just flowed that way. Day Three will be broken into three parts instead of two, just because that's the way my muse wants it. I'll try to update more often, but I'm a fulltime student, so... Well, that's all for now, enjoy!  
_  
Part Four- New Titles

_Week One, Day Three, Part 2_

Minerva looked at her three little charges. She and Severus had just switched places and it was now her time to watch them. "What would you three like to do this afternoon?"

"Wead." Hermione said clearly. 

Draco made a face. "Bowing. I wanna play with bwocks." 

"What about you, Harry?" Minerva asked, since Harry hadn't spoken a word.

Harry looked suprirsed, then he pursed his lips, as if deep in thought. "Will you wead to us?" He asked fianlly.

Minerva smiled. "Of course."

She ignored Draco's whines of protest and gathered the three children to her on the couch. Harry and Draco sat on either side of her and Hermione sat on her lap, helping hold on to the book.

In her best story-telling voice Minerva read out loud the story of Casey, a young wizard, and Flight, his pet dragon. Even Draco seemed fascinated by the story, or at least by the colourful, fanficul illustraitions that danced across the page.

"'Nother!" Hermione demanded when Minerva was done.

"No, I think it's naptime." Minerva said with a smile, she and Severus had agreed it was best if they at least _attempted _to get the children down for a nap every afternoon.

"No naps!" Draco cried out, shaking his head wildly.

Hermione was pouting as well. "Not sweepy." The little girl declared. 

Minerva looked to Harry, expecting protests as well, but he just yawned and nodded.

Minerva smiled, glad that at least one of her charges didn't put up a fight. She set Hermione on her feet and then stood up. "Come on you three, naptime." 

Then, she scooped up the protesting Draco and proceeded to carry him to his room, while Harry and the pouting Hermione followed behind. Hermione might protest, but only Draco ever actively disobeyed--Minerva put it down to his parents and chalked it up as another thing to hold against Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Severus was surprised by how quiet the apartmetn was when he checked in between classes. 

"They're all napping." Minerva told him, lookking up from where she was grading some papers.

"So they all went down?" Severus asked in surprise, the previous day naptime had been a no-go.

Minerva smiled. "They did, though there was a lot of protesting on Draco's part. I swear, that boy is more difficult than the other two put together."

Severus just chuckled and was about to reply, when he caught sight of Harry standing unobstrusively in the doorway. Again, Severus was amazed by how quiet the child was. "Hello." He said, smiling at the child.

"No more sleep." Harry said solemnly. 

"That's okay." Minerva said, standing up. "You had a good nap."

Harry just nodded. Minerva went to pick the child up, but he shook his head and looked at Severus. "Want you." He said, looking with big eyes.

Severus was stunned by the child's words, but he reached down and picked the boy up all the same.

Harry snuggled against him contenntedly. Severus couldn't believe that his worst enemy's son was snuggling warmly against him. "Not Unca." Harry declared suddenly. "Unca's bad. You not bad."

"No, he's not." Minerva siad softly, looking at Harry. "Neither Severus or I will ever hurt you, Harry."

"K." Harry said with a nod. "Still don't like Uncas."

"You may call me whatever you like then, Harry." Severus told him solemnly.

"Daddy." Harry said promptly. "Daddy's are good. Duddy has a Daddy and Duddy treated good. You nice, so you Daddy."

Severus just stared at the little boy, taken away, both with the child's logic, and the emotion that rose in him at hearing that word.

Daddy. He never thought he'd ever hear that title directed at him, espeically not by Harry Potter. James Potter's son. Lily's son.

"Harry--" Minerva began. 

"It's okay, MInerva." Severus said quietly. "Harry, if you wish to call me Daddy, then you may."

Harry beamed. "Lunch Daddy?" He asked solemnly.

Severus smiled and picked up the little boy. "Sure, we can get you some lunch."

* * *


End file.
